Betrayers
by Darkness223
Summary: Harry finds out many new thing over the course of the year, his fathers not who he thought he was, he"s a creature and many he thought he could trust he cant. Dumbledor, Weasley and Granger Bashing. dont like to bad for you. Its my first fic review pleae


Harry stood silently next to the river about a mile into the woods away from his home in Surry. The words of his so called friends still ringing in his ears from a few weeks.

-Flash Back End of 4th year-

Harry was walking around through the school his father's cloak pulled around his body.

Hermione and Ron had disappeared earlier that morning leaving him by himself. As he walked he heard talking from down the passage. He moved closer and the voices became clearer, but truly he wishes he hadn't. The voices of Ron and Hermione rang through.

"So we still have to watch that brat Potter, don't we?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ronald we do, as useless as it may be. Potter never was very smart." Was Hermione's simple response.

Harry closed his eyes but remained motionless, simply listening.

"This job would not be worth it if not for the pay we get. I mean Potter actually thinks he only has 1 vault. What pureblood family only has 1 vault particularly a distinguished family like the Potters?" Ron growled.

Hermione nodded.

Harry might have cried had this been a surprise to him, for while many did not know it Harry was a very bright person and he felt it was time to prove it.

-End flash back-

Harry smiled lifting himself into the tree to rest a while longer.

-Time skip one week-

Harry sat calmly on the night bus on his way to the Leaky Cauldron then to Diagon Alley. It was well past time he took control.

An hour later Harry was stepping into the dim wizarding pub. Walking through the passage that led to the alley and then into Gringotts Bank.

Harry spotting the only wizard he knew by name spoke Grimphook I need access to the Potter vaults and I mean every one of them."

The little goblin though shocked nodded his head, "Keys?"

Harry pulled out a long string of keys that he had retrieved from Dumbledore as well as a few others.

"Do you wish to enter the vaults?" Grimphook nodded.

"No but I would like to see my vault manager. If that is at all possible." Harry stated calmly.

The Goblin nodded. "Gringshot!"

The Goblin in question walked forward.

"This gentleman would like to speak to you."

Grimphook lead the way to a private meeting room.

"I want the statements for the Potter Vaults since October 31st, 1981." Harry spoke after taking a seat.

Judging from the glare that had settled on Grimphook's face he should have already had this information.

Gringshot paled and turned to the file cabinet not far behind him, he removed a very thick file from the inside a moment later.

The Goblin looked ready to cry as he handed the folder to Harry, "Here you are Mr. Potter sir."

Before even opening the folder he spoke, "I want him removed from all Potter accounts. In fact Grimphook would you do me the honour of becoming the guardian of my accounts?"

The two goblins looked stunned.

"Sir there has not been a case of guardian ship of the vaults in over 600 years."

"I know and I also know you will guard my vaults better then anyone else."

"Then yes sir I accept."

Grimphook nodded beaming with pride as magic swirled around the room. Harry watched as the goblins Clothes changed from the simple black to red with the Potter house symbol etched in gold.

"What do the colors mean?" Harry asked after the magic stopped swirling.

"Red is the sign of a Guardian. Gold because its scared to us, the symbol is for your house."

Harry nodded reaching onto the table grabbing a quill and opening the file turning to the page that he knew was when he turned eleven years old. He marked through parts and circled one other. "Anything not crossed out was stolen from me. Also how long has this transaction been going on?"

Grimphook looked to the line that Harry was pointing to it was going from the Potter Accounts to the Lupin Accounts.

Grimphook turned to Gringshot who was trying to hide in the corner. "Come here and answer the question."

The goblin walked over, head down. He paused and looked at the file to the line pointed out. "Since before your parents died, although the amount has been halved since then."

Harry nodded, "Return the amount to the original quantity. Also find out how much Severus Snape wants for the Wolfbane potion and have that transferred from my vaults every month until told to do otherwise. Other then that I want my vaults combined and moved to the most secure vault you have here other then my trust fund which can remain."

Grimphook nodded.

"I also want to know where my money has been going and if at all possible returned to me."

"It will be done Mr. Potter." Grimphook stated.

"And please call me Harry, Grimphook you may as well be family to me now."

The goblin nodded eyes growing larger.

"Will you contact Lucius Malfoy for me but also find me a copy of my parents will?"

The Goblin once more nodded before turning and grabbing Gringshot by the shoulder and steering him out of the room with a hateful glare. Grimphook returned 10 minutes later with Lucius Malfoy who looked beyond confused.

"Can't say that when I was called to the bank I expected to see you Potter. To what do I owe this splendid pleasure?"

Harry remained silent for a long moment before nodding for Lucius to take a seat. "I feel it would be best to talk here instead of anywhere else so I can avoid being seen and this conversation overheard, but also for the contract I want to propose."

Lucius raised a blonde eyebrow.

"First off I want you to tell Voldemort that I want no part in this stupid war one way or the other, but also tell him that the prophecy is crap. Second I want you to have control of the Potter Vaults, you can enter them but not remove anything unless given permission for my own peace of mind. Third you will inform no one but the following people of our agreement, and they are Voldemort, Snape, and Fudge. Oh one more thing I want you to have the Department of Magical Child, look into my family life. Do we have a deal?"

Lucius looked at the contract that appeared in front of him, "I have a few things too add."

Harry didn't look surprised. "Continue."

"I want all bank statements to come through me, I want you to attend at least 1 DE meeting to talk to my Lord, and if your current house is found unsuitable you will move to the manor without a fight, but more over you will resort to your true house."

Harry leaned back crossing his legs in a manner that showed his true nature before letting a sly smirk touch his pouty lips, "Leave it to the King of Slytherin to know one of his own. What if I may ask tipped you off to my true nature?"

"Of everyone you could call you pick to call me. You want to go behind Albus' back and made sure that whether you agreed to my terms or not I would have reported this meeting to my Lord.

Harry smirked once more, "The hat did say I would do well in Slytherin. But I had to refuse because your son was being a jackass."

Lucius looked unsurprised, "So do we have an agreement?"

Harry glanced over the contract once more then spoke, "Not just yet, taking into consideration your request for me to attend at least one meeting. I want a magical vow that I will come to no harm while at the meeting or from anyone in the group or what happens to me will happen to you, this only works if the person's intention is to cause harm.

Lucius looked impressed, "That will be fine, but then you have to become my second heir.

Harry eyed him, "How so?"

"You will become my second son, you keep Lordship of your house but if something were to happen to me and Draco you would inherit the Malfoy fortune and influence."

Harry twirled the quill in his hand for a long moment, "I do believe we have an agreement Lord Malfoy." There was a pause then Harry turned to Grimphook who had stood silently in the back since the beginning, "Grimphook could you do me a favor and retrieve the Potter ring from my Vault for me?"

The goblin nodded and disappeared.

"I didn't know goblins could enter others vaults." Lucius stated.

"Under normal circumstances they cant but I made Grimphook guardian of the Potter Fortune."

"Guardian? Why?"

"One reason is I don't have to go into the bowels of this place ever again, but also I trust no one else to protect my interests as well as Grimphook."

Lucius nodded.

Grimphook returned with the ring handing it to Harry before stepping back and watching while still trying to trace were all the Potter money had gone.

"Oh and Grimphook can you arrange a heritage test to be done on me?"

The goblin once more stepped forward this time motioning for the two men to follow him.

"Now Harry, All you have to do is put three drops of blood on each stone."

"So what does each stone do?"

"One shows how powerful you are and what you will inherit at the age of 17, another shows the families of which you are heir to, first or second, and the last shows if you've been under glamours or potions for long periods of time."

A moment later the stones flared blue, each producing a piece of parchment

Grimphook walked to the stones grabbing the parchment and turning handing them to Harry.

The one from the right stone read:

_Mr. Harold James Potter (Snape)_

_Will inherit the creature blood from both his fathers Severus Snape (Vhyampr) but also the creature blood of his blood-adopted father James Potter (Royal Elf). He will become a Dark Royal Elf; he will be more powerful then Merlin himself, Mated to Draconis Lucian Malfoy._

A long silence reigned. Harry took a deep breath reaching for the second parchment for the center stone.

This one read;

_Mr. Harold James Potter (Snape)_

_First Heir to the ancient and noble houses of;_

_Black_

_Potter_

_Gryffindor_

_Ravenclaw_

_Hufflepuff_

_Snape_

_Prince_

_Lupin_

Another silence in which Harry looked towards Lucius eyeing him before reaching for the last parchment for the stone one the left.

_Mr. Harold James Potter (Snape)_

_Is under 8 different glamours and potions. They have already begun to break down with his influx of power. They will continue to break down until he turns 17 or are removed from him._

Harry took a deep breath, "Can you remove them Grimphook?"

The goblin nodded waving his hand while chanting in the goblin tongue. After a moment the glamours dropped leaving a tall, skinny raven in the place of the short tiny one that was there before.

Harry nodded staring off into the distance. "Did you find the will for me Grimphook?"

The goblin nodded, handing him a rolled up piece of parchment.

The last Will and Testament of James Potter and Lillian Potter nee Evans

_If your reading this that means we are dead, we hope this is after the war and we've had the chance to see our son grow into a man but we feel that it is not meant to be._

_If Harry is still young then we hope that he will be placed somewhere safe and loving .Our one rule is that under no circumstances is our son to be placed with Lily's muggle sister Petunia._

_If we where betrayed then Peter is at fault, he was our secret-keeper not Sirius, or Remus._

_If our son cannot be placed with Sirius Black for any reason he is to be placed with Remus Lupin but if the Ministry is still full of bigots he is to be placed with a dear friend of Lily's Severus Snape._

_To Sirius with all our love we leave you 500,000 gallons_

_To Remus with all our love and worry 1,500,000 gallons for your care and to live off of you will need it more._

_To Harry our only son we leave everything else but also the truth, you may have noticed that since our death your appearance has changed, well that's because you are not a Potter by birthright. You were born to Lily here at Godric Hollow not to many months after your mother came here we know many may tell you that we were in love but we werent we were simply friends and when Lily came to me asking for help to protect her child I couldn't turn her away I love you dearly Harry as if you were my son as well I blood-adopted you to ensure that no one could claim what belonged to you. Do us proud but do not trust Dumbledore I fear that we have and shall pay the ultimate price._

_Snape, I know that you hate me but we trust you to care for our son protect him because we cannot, I am a halfblooded royal elf, those traits will not leave him any time, and they are a part of him now. Know I have no doubt our son will be safe with you._

Harry remained silent long after the will was removed from his hand. "Transfer 500,000 gallons to the Black vaults and 1,500,000 to the Lupin vaults. Then seal everything until I come back. Also have you figured out where the money was going?"

"Yes Harry, a good portion was going to the Weasely vault, some to private trust funds for Ronald Weasely, Ginny Weasely, and Hermione Granger, Also some is being transferred to a muggle bank for a family by the name of Dursley."

"I want the Trust for those three closed and the money returned to me. Also I want all the that the Dursley's have taken to be returned but not before I am removed from their home." Harry paused, "Lucius what do you think I should do about the Weaselys?"

Lucius smirked, "Clean out the vault leave enough for this week and next. Other than that clean out the entire vault and any others connected to them until they have payed Harry. If you have to take their house then do it."

Harry laughed, "That nice. No one enters my Vaults until I say so. I want you to check if Fredrick and George Weasely ever took money from me and also Charlie and William Weasely."

Grimphook nodded going through the files. "William and Charles have never had one, But Fredrick and George have but they were closed and money returned to your vault during the first week of your first year at Hogwarts."

Harry sighed, "At least I have 2 true friends."

-Time skip two months-

Harry sat in the Library at Malfoy manor with a book thinking about how his "Family" was punished.

-Flashback-

Harry was sitting in his cupboard, when he heard a knock on the door. His Uncle called for the person to enter.

"How may I help you?" Petunia asked in her hostess voice.

"We're from Social Services we have be informed that the children in this home are in danger."

He could hear Petunia's gasp. There was a pause then another voice that Harry recognized as Alastor "Madeye" Moody. "We would like to see both the children please to ensure their safety."

After a moment the door to his cupboard came open. He was pulled from inside his uncle hissed into his face, "Boy you tell these people anything and you'll get worse then ever before."

Harry simply nodded hiding a smirk.

Upon entering the room, Harry saw four people not including his "Family" he knew three of them, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, And Amelia Bones, though the fourth he didn't know.

Harry kept his eyes one the floor ignoring the eyes on him, He was thinner then he had been when he left school, he'd use it to his advantage.

"Hello Mr. Potter. My name is Caril Adams, I'm from the children protection center."

Harry nodded. "Nice to meet you Ma'am." Was the polite response.

"Hello to you as well Mr. Dursley." She said turning to his obese cousin.

Dudley glared, "Whatever."

The woman looked shocked, 'Harry was polite and well behaved while Dudley was coarse and ill behaved.'

Looking at the boys she saw that her tip was well informed. Just by looking at them you could see that Harry was underfed and dressed in stained clothes big enough to fit the disgustingly obese boy next to him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley you do know that extreme obesity is considered abuse as it has ill affects on the persons health?"

Petunia's face pinched together in a nasty glare. "Our son is just fine."

Caril simply nodded, "Harry dear why do you wear those clothes?"

Harry's head remained low, "There all I have ma'am." All the faces in the room darkened for different reasons.

"Don't you have clothes that fit?"

Harry finally looked up with a questioning look, "These do fit."

"Dear clothes are not supposed to hang like that look at your family's clothes. See how they look."

Harry shyly lifted his head, glancing at his family, "My aunt told me clothes like that are too good for a freak like me."

That was the final straw, after that statement all hell broke loose in #4 private drive. Vernon Lunged for his nephew punching and kicking as he went.

"**You little freak trying to turn normal people against us, we should have let you die, but we took you in."**

The entire time he yelled blows rained down on Harry's small body. Moody was the first to react, physically throwing Vernon across the room.

Caril was on her cell phone. "I need the London Police Department…yes…I need to report a case of child abuse…#4 private drive, Surrey… Thank you."

-End flashback-

Smiling at the memory he relaxed. Just as he had started to drift off a very familiar voice spoke, "What are _you_ doing here Potter?"

Harry jerked awake glancing at the figures in the door. There stood Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. Harry yawned stretching before closing the book in his lap and sitting it on the side table, "I was invited." He stated as he stood.

Draco spoke, "By whom?"

Harry once again yawned, "You're Father." He stated reaching for three pieces of paper on the table next to the book. Taking a step forward he handed them to Severus.

The older raven read through the papers doing a double take and re-reading them to be sure he hadn't miss-read anything, his black eyes glowing in rage. He folded the papers and remained silent, "Remove them."

Lucius walked in at that moment, "I see, Harry has showed you his heritage results.

Severus nodded eyes still not leaving Harry's person, "Remove them now."

Lucius removed his wand from his holster, "Finite incantatem maxima."

The other three watched as the boy know as Harry Potter melted away. Harry grew six inches going from 5'3" to 5'9" his raven hair straightened going to his shoulder gaining a silky look, his eyes remained there startling green, his face changed from looking like James Potter to looking like Severus with Lily's nose.

Severus' eyes glazed for a moment before he grabbed Harry into his arms as Draco looked on in shock and Lucius smiled.

"What is your name?"

Harry looked startled, "From what I could gather its Harrison Severus Snape"

Severus was glaring, "I would kill James if he weren't already dead."

Harry jerked around, "Don't say that all he did was protect a friend and her child from the war or tried to at the very least. He knew that _you_ were my parent, but he still helped her out and insured that I have a name that I can claim and he gave me his name and the fortune from his family, he even gave his life for me knowing that I wasn't his true son that in fact I belonged to the man he hated."

Severus sighed. "I know this but he got to see you walk and talk for the first time he was your father not me not the way it should have been."

"So how exactly are we going to explain who I am?" Harry asked.

"We could visit Tom and see if he had any ideas." Draco said.

"You know just a random off the wall question that just now crossed my mind, Does Tom still look like a snake? I mean I know he likes them and can talk to them but come on that is a little over board."

Severus looked confused, "Why would it matter?"

"It doesn't I'm just curious because that can't be good for public appearances?"

"Yes he does though it's not as bad as before."

Harry sat back down in his chair picking back up his book.

"What are you reading? Its not one of my books?" Lucius asked.

"It's one of mine." Harry said without looking up. "Its called **World's strongest Potions**** by Salazar Slytherin.**"

"Where did you get it?"

"Diagon Alley."

"Can I see the book?" Severus asked eyes gleaming

"Sorry but you wont be able to read it it's in parseltongue."

"That explains why it was still there, no one could read it unless Tom went."

"There was over two dozen book by him in there I bought them all."

"This book alone is worth a fortune if not priceless how could you by over two dozen?" Lucius asked

"Who wants a book by Salazar Slytherin except a Dark Wizard? And that's if they can even understand what it's written in."

"True enough, so where are the others?" Draco asked.

Harry stood leading the way from the room and to the closest bedroom. Inside the room was done in gold, silver, and green with red oak furniture.

"Where are your books Harry?" Lucius asked looking around not seeing a bookshelf out of all the things in his room, the room was neat and tidy but looked lived in.

Harry walked into the room before turning to look at them; he motioned them into the room. They walked forward stopping in front of the raven.

"So?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled, "Turn around."

As one the other three turned looking back toward the door. Only then did they notice that above and around the door they just walked through was a floor to ceiling bookcase with 20 shelves only the first 9 shelves were full.

"Any real reason for this set up?" Lucius asked eyeing the books.

"The ones one the bottom are my favorite subject, top is the least. It goes from top to bottom: Divination, Muggle studies. Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Care of magical creatures, Charms, transfiguration, Potions, and Defense."

"Why no Dark arts Books?" Severus asked eyeing the potion books.

Harry walked to the shelf casting a levitation charm on the Defense books, "If you move these them tap the bottom saying 'Dumblefuck' there is another compartment that is undetectable no matter what spell you use if you don't know the password." Sure enough the bottom of the bookcase opened revealing a hidden compartment. The compartment was full with books all wrapped carefully, "Be very careful with the binding on my books please they are extremely volatile."

"How is a wrapping volatile?"

Harry smiled, "If you pull the wrapping off without the password the whole thing explodes. Meaning no evidence and also no life, the explosion will kill anyone."

Lucius looked on in admiration of his best friends son

Carefully Harry pulled free three silk wrapped books laying them on the floor before lowering the top of the compartment and returning the defense books to their spot. Harry stood levitating the books in front of him.

"Father this one is for you." He said grabbing the book on the far right and handing it to Severus. "The Password is Voldie…in fact that's the password to all of them. But don't open it just yet."

Grabbing the one in the middle he handed it to Draco it was the thickest of the three books, then he handed the last book to Lucius with a smile.

"Father your book is called **Darkest Potions and how to make them**** by Salazar Slytherin and Merlin.** Lucius your book is called **Deadliest of Dark Arts**** by Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. **Draco your book is probably the most precious. Keep in mind that all these books are self updating so even Curses that are considered dark today are in those books," Harry took a deep breath, "Draco your book is titled **Dark Arts Through the Ages, Both known and Lost**** by the founders of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. **The part about both known and lost is because after a while the arts and spells were lost or stripped from history this book is priceless it has spells that have not been seen since Merlin's time on earth, all of them are priceless books and all are heirlooms to the Potter Family. The Potter family has a mix of three founders. Ok now you can open them."

The others looked at their books before softly saying the password and pulling way the emerald green silk wrap. All three males walked to the sitting area within Harry's room and sat down, before they all got too comfortable in their books Harry spoke one last time, "Hey Lucius Have you seen the Weaselys recently?"

Lucius stopped to think then simply chuckled shaking his head, "No I haven't but

you're most likely going to tell me what you saw anyways."

"How right you are Lucius, well I happened to see their youngest son Ronald when I was having my new robes fitted and saw that he was wearing robes that looked to have been put into a blender, the were sliced up and full of holes and the like." Harry smirked as he spoke.

Draco's brows drew together, "I thought that you and the Weasel were friends?"

"Yea we were until I heard him and Granger talking in the hall about how I was an idiot and that if not for the money they were getting for it being my friend wouldn't be worth it." Harry sneered, "Though that's no big surprise since I never really trusted anyone in my life, most people are fickle and stupid they will use anyone to get what they want and damn who they hurt in the process." Harry spoke with a venom laced tone before throwing himself onto the couch and grabbing his book in the process not noticing that in his anger he had slipped into speaking Parsel. The others shrugged and took seats with him, each pulling out their own books.

About and hour later a voice broke through the comfortable silence that surrounded the group. The voice grew louder and closer with each yell, "Lucius? Draco? Severus? Where are you all at?"

Lucius looked up and called out, "In here Cissa."

There was a long silence before the blonde woman walked into the room. On the couches near the fire she saw her Husband laying across a couch with Severus on another his head against the arm rest. Her son was lying across another couch also holding a book. But the only person in the room she didn't know was sitting on one of the three chairs looked to be about the age of her son holding a book like the rest, wearing a pair of gray slacks and a silk shirt. She couldn't make out his features that were hidden behind the large book

"Hello Cissa how have you been?" Lucius asked as he sprawled across the couch, giving no indication that he was going to move anytime soon. Narcissa shrugged before lying between his spread legs, "Who is the other boy?"

Severus who had his eyes closed smiled, "That would be Harrison or Harry he's my son."

Narcissa glanced at the boy, who had finally moved the book to allow her a clear view of his features his hair was black falling in silky strands around his face setting of the glowing green eyes beautifully allowing for a beautiful elvin like appearance, his face was that of Severus' but his eyes were like none she'd ever seen. "Welcome to our home Harry?"

Harry nodded, "My mother went into hiding with a close friend thinking she would be safe and they were betrayed even though he knew I wasn't his he died to protect me and even made me his heir." As he spoke Harry shifted his black hair out of his face revealing the lighting bolt scar that rested on his forehead. "I kept Harry, but in stead of it being short for Harold which is a rather ugly name its short for Harrison."

Narcissa smiled and nodded sitting up and moving to one of the chairs, "As much as sitting here is comfortable we need to get ready to visit Tom and Harry needs to meet him for the first time as an ally not an enemy."

"Didn't your sister and her Husband and brother-in-law torture the Longbottoms to insanity?"

Narcissa winced, "Yes that's her but Rudolph and Rabastian would never have tortured them like that, their family is bred to believe that if they will not recover kill them and put them out of their misery." Cissa stated, "All of that was Bella and she even threatened to kill Bastian if Rudolph didn't do as she told him. They have too much honor for mindless torture."

Harry tilted his head to the side silently considering what was told to him. "I'll see Bellatrix dead before this year is out and that I vow on my magic. Narcissa she may be your sister but I hold no love for her and I'll see what I can do about Rudolph being stuck in that marriage."

Narcissa lowered her head, "My sister died along time ago. That is just her body the girl that I loved as a child is long dead."

Harry stood walking to the woman resting a hand on her shoulder that was shaking, "Cissa know this I don't want her to be tortured but I cant have her near me, and she is not all there and that is dangerous for all of us including you, the Dark Lord needs to have a sound support and if some of his supporter are crazy and out of their minds that's not what he has. I will try to spare her as much pain as possible but I need you to under stand this."

Narcissa looked into his black eyes, "I know you need to do this and she is not my sister any longer but I love her all the same. But this needs to be done and someone has to be strong enough to admit that this is the right path and your doing it."

Harry nodded before standing, "Alright everyone out so I can shower and dress."

The others stood filing out of the room to groom themselves as well.

Before the left Lucius turned back, "Come down later we're going to have lunch before we leave for Tom's. Ok?"

Harry nodded, "Got it. I'll be down in about an hour."

-With Dumbledore-

Albus Dumbledore was angry to put it lightly as he stormed through Diagon Ally to the wizarding bank. Upon entering the building he walked to the front desk and spoke, "I demand to see the manager of the Potter Estates."

The goblin narrowed his eyes before looking down he smiled, "The Potter Estates have no manger sir, The manager was removed from the vaults over 2 months ago."

Dumbledore glared, "Then who is in charge of the Potter Estates they must have some sort of manager?"

The goblin smiled showing sharp pointed teeth, "The Potter Estates have a guardian now and he is available if you need him."

"That will do."

The goblin called to another, "Please show this wizard to Grimphook's office."

The goblin nodded and started off.

When they reached an oak door with the Potter Family crest emblazed on it he stopped. And stepped around Albus, "He be expecting you just go in."

Albus reached for the door handle and opened the door. The office was dim but decorated comfortably, "Please Mr. Dumbledore have a seat."

Albus stepped forward taking a seat in front of the oak desk. "I simply came to inquire as to why I am being blocked from the Potter Estate."

The goblin nodded, "I figured that was what you came to inquire about, as for the answer it was per Mr. Potter's request that any and all access to his Estate were to stop immediately until we were given the express permission to allow anyone to enter, and seeing as Mr. Potter has had himself emancipated and removed from his family's care he has every right. The only money leaving the vaults is the money that he has asked to move other than that it is sealed, also we found transgressions against the Potter family and their Estate and the previous manger has been punished for allowing that to happen, all money and heirlooms taken from him have been returned to his vaults and that includes the sword of Gryffindor. All accounts set up with out his knowledge and permission have been closed and the money returned and if that didn't cover what was taken some of their belongings were taken and auctioned off to cover the balance and only on Mr. Potter's request are the Weasely's still in that home, the house belongs to the Potter family now and they are paying him rent for the place. You on the other hand have been told this only because Mr. Potter feels that you should know, now I need you too leave my office as I have enough things to do and none of them evolve annoyingly rude Wizards."

Albus stood glaring down at the goblin, "You can't do this."

"Actually Albus you will find that I can, Do you know what an Estate Guardian does."

Albus shook his head, "No I don't."

"An estate Guardian is someone who is given the job to not only manage but to protect the Estate, they are basically family to the Estate they protect, they have access to the Vaults so they can retrieve anything the Lord may require, Guardians have not been used in over 600 years because 1 Wizards never asked and 2 if they did ask the goblin refused. The fact that Harry not only asked but I accepted means that I have every right to do what I am doing and if you do not leave my office now I will have you removed and then give my professional opinion that Harry should file charges against every last one of you disgusting thieves. And also Harry has asked me to tell you that when you came to question the lack of access that you're vaults upon that time will be used to compensate all the money you have taken to pay for your little order, and as a goblin I know how much money you have you had best hope that your brother is willing to help you out or you will be on the streets if ever the wizarding world grows smarter and decides that its time to replace the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Now good day Mr. Dumbledore and after today you will have no access to me."

Albus turned and stormed out of the room down the hall and out of the building. After he stepped outside he took a deep breath before apparating out of Diagon Alley and too the ministry. He stormed through the halls and to the Minister's office.

-with Harry-

After everyone left his room Harry jumped in the shower quickly washing his hair and body before getting out to pick the perfect outfit to go with his new look

He finally settled on a pair of black slakes that were loose enough to be comfortable but tight enough not to look awkward, a silk emerald green shirt, with a simple black outer robe. He pulled his now dry hair back into a ponytail with a black leather thong but his bangs hanging over his forehead and framing his face. Harry smiled he really did look a lot like his father. As he walked down the stairs to join the others he smiled, 'this is going to be fun'

Lucius looked up seeing Harry coming down the stair for a light lunch with them all. His robe was fastened closed but you could still see the stylish and classy and went well with his Snape looks, "You look good."

Harry smiled, "Thank you Lucius." Sliding around his Father's friend and into the informal dinning room taking a seat. Lunch was comfortable with everyone joking and laughing and just enjoying being a together. After lunch they all got ready to leave for Riddle Manor.

Harry smiled grabbing a pinch of floo powder but raising a brow. "Where too exactly?"

"Riddle Manor."

Harry nodded and stepped into the fireplace, "Riddle Manor"

-At Riddle Manor-

Voldemort stood in his throne room waiting for the arrival of his most loyal family and his Potions Master. The first one through the flames was a raven that he didn't know quickly followed by Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy.

Severus straightened his clothing glaring at Lucius, "Why must you always do things like that you dunderhead."

Lucius glared back, "Hey I'm not a Hogwarts student you don't get to call me that Sevvie dear."

Voldemort raised a nonexistent brow at this, "Who is he?"

The two men stopped arguing at that moment, "Oh yes, sorry My Lord, that was terribly rude of us. This," He said motioning to the raven standing silently behind them all watching the proceedings with an amused look. "This is my son Harrison, who we have only recently found out about."

The child in question stepped forward, "Hello My Lord, as my father stated I am Harrison Snape…or Harrison Severus Snape to be exact. Sorry to have to be thrust upon you so suddenly but this was the earliest we could get here."

Bellatrix standing off to the side glared, "You should have made time our lord is not the one who should come second to anything."

Harry turned his head slightly to the right, "Dear Bellatrix. If I were you I would simply stay silent I have a bone to pick with you as is but now is not the time and I have no tolerance for stupid half-insane whores who cant make up their minds on weather or not they want to stay married to a man that cares for them or throw themselves at the feet of a man that would sooner kill them then sleep with them. Bents like you give the lot of woman bad names so stay in your place and out of a conversation that has nothing to do with you…and you raise that wand you will be dead before you can utter the first half of the killing curse and before you ask no I don't have my wand I don't need it."

Bellatrix glared and stepped forward as if to speak once more when she found herself looking down the barrel of a 9mm handgun pointing between her eyes. "Stay silent." Harry hissed.

Harry turned his head back to Voldemort keeping the gun trained at Bellatrix's head. "As I said I am sorry that we could not make it here any sooner but I had to take care of a few things that held a bit of precedence to being here if you don't want the light army knocking on your door that is."

"Why would you being here any earlier make any difference where that was concerned?" Voldemort asked

Harry sighed, "That would be because of this." As he spoke Harry features shifted from Harrison to Harold Potter. Harry tilted his head before changing back, "When my father never knew of me and my Mother went into hiding with Potter. I had a large number of tracing charms cast on me but that I have finally gotten rid of. Dumbledore really didn't want to loose his pawn."

Voldemort nodded, "I see."

"My Lord this place is not safe. Dumbledore knows of this place. Through the memories of your Uncle. And he can enter here if it comes down to it but I do have a place he can't enter and will never be able to find. It an un-plotted island in the Pacific Ocean that belongs to the Potter family, there is a large Castle there that can only be reached by the Lord and then by anyone he keys in, I think I may be able to key in the Dark mark so that anyone who bares it can enter but they wont know the location."

Voldemort looked at him, "What makes you think I cant defend this house?"

"That is not the problem My Lord. If it came to it yes you could defend the house but at the cost of how many loyal to the cause?"

Voldemort eyed him for a moment longer, "You do have a point. But why offer the Potter's island?"

Bellatrix seemed to have finally regained her composure spoke up, "It is treachery My Lord he is leading you into a trap for the light so they can kill us all!"

Harry turned to her tilting his head in thought, "That might work if the fact that my mate will be there on a regular basis and he dies I die that puts a bit of a hindrance on that idea."

Bellatrix scowled, "Lies its all lies."

Harry smiled, "My Lord what do you know of Royal elves, and Vhyampr?"

Voldemort raised a brow, "Only that both species mates for life."

Harry nodded, "I figured that might be it, if the mate of either those creatures is killed they will die unless they have a secondary mate. I'm the lucky bastard that has a bit of both, and both creatures calls for the same mate which is unusual, I am a Dark Royal Elf. My mate would be among those on the isle so sending the light army after you means I put my mate in danger. And that is not the way of creatures."

Bellatrix glared, "You expect us too believe that you are that kind of creature?"

Harry sighed, "My biological Father is a creature a Vhyampr, when I was with the Potter Lord as a child and he blood adopted me. James' creature blood stayed with me; as well he was a halfblooded royal elf. I happened to inherit both the creatures as is my luck."

"Yea right like we'd trust you." Snarled a faceless Death eater in the crowd. Harry sighed and turned to Voldemort just in time to see Bellatrix lock her lips with his, and him making no move to stop her but also not responding.

Severus, who had also just caught sight of the crazed female, snickered at the freaked out look on Harry's face as he looked on, caught some where between wanting to throw up and utter fascination at all that was transpiring.

Finally Harry blinked, "Ok that's not right on so many levels." With a shudder he walked to the far side of the room and leaned against the wall not moving as his eyes swiftly took in the room. The room was large and square and had 4 entrances not including the floo. The room was full of masked and cloaked Death Eaters, some he could see who they were and others he couldn't. His green eyes narrowed at the fat rat like man to the left of Voldemort's throne. Harry watched as the man pulled a knife from his pocket and step closer to the throne holding the knife as if to attack Voldemort from behind. When it became clear that he did intend to do just that Harry pushed off the wall stepping forward, "MOVE!" he bellowed causing the sea of black cloaks to part giving him a clear path to the throne, Peter was so caught up in his plan he failed to notice this fact. He continued to walk towards the Lord knife in his hand held out in the perfect strike position. Harry once close enough took a leap for the Lord catching him off guard and sending them both to the ground just as the Death Eater behind him brought the knife down stabbing it into Bellatrix's chest instead.

Harry pushed himself up and looked towards the throne watching as Bellatrix died from the wound before returning his gaze to Voldemort who was by now off the ground and staring around. Peter lay bound to the left and Bella lay dead in the seat, "You don't have trust among your command Voldemort you would do well to remember that if you do not wish for your life to end like her's." Harry turned and walked away, "I have an appointment with the Weasely Family so I had better get going," Stepping into the Floo he shouted morphing back into the Potter appearance, "The Burrow" leaving in a flash of green flames and leaving the others staring on in silence

-The Burrow-

Harry stumbled from the fireplace and into the living room of the Burrow, in the living room sat Molly and Arthur Weasely and all seven of their children as well as several ministry officials. Harry stepped forward and smiled, "Hello everyone why the faces?"

"Harry mate it seems we're being accused of stealing from you" Ron stated.

Harry paused and looked at him, "I see. So anyone want to tell the confused Potter Heir whats going on?"

"Well, Harry dear it seems the money that me and Arthur have been receiving on a monthly basis to take care of the bills and kids was taken from your family vaults." Molly finally spoke up tears streaming down her cheeks.

Harry tilted his head to the right, "Ok. So that I get but what does this have to do with the others?"

Molly snapped her head to the right glaring at her two youngest, "It also seems that those two have had private trust funds set up in their names for a number of years now."

Harry pulled a face, "Ron? You're my friend you of all people should know I would have helped without a second thought but to steal from me thats low mate."

Ron glared, "It not like you needed the money."

Harry shook his head before turning to the officials, "Drop the charges against Molly and Arthur but not the other two, them I can understand they didn't know but Ron and Ginny obviously did." Harry shook his head. "I need to go I have to send a letter to the headmaster about me being resorted." Harry smiled at the Weaselys hugging Molly and Arthur as well as Fred and George. Smiling at Bill and Charlie.

"Harry you cant do this to me we're supposed to be married after Hogwarts everyone says so." Ginny pleaded.

Harry stopped mind step and turned, "I wouldn't marry you if you were the last witch on the face of this plant Ginny and I have a mate who I need to be getting to know better and _he_ is far more important then some girl's childish fantasies."

Ginny seemed to sink into herself. Harry stared at her for a long moment, "I have to go."

Just as he reached the fireplace Ron lunged for him, "Fucking bastard to lead her on like that then tell her you're a queer."

Harry sidestepped watching the redhead go sprawling, "I never gave her any idea that I wanted her at all let alone as a girlfriend or wife so check your temper and stay away from me." Harry smiled at the other Weaselys and turned for the door but was stopped again by Ron. This time he asked a question.

"Why did you save her from the Chamber of Secrets if you did not love her?"

Harry turned his face once again blank, "I saved her because I could and she was innocent. I would have gone in there after Severus Snape if it came right down to it. I went because I had the ability to save her life and no one else could, that's the only reason I went into that slimy snakes nest."

Ron stared in shock the smug smile that had appeared on his fact at his own question disappeared.

Harry shook his head at Ron and waved to the all, before pausing and turning to the twins, "I need to talk too you two care to walk me out?"

Fred smiled and stood followed by his twin, "Sure Harry mate."

Once out side Harry once again stopped at the edge of the wards and turned back too the others. "I want to help you both get that shop of yours so I'm giving you what you'll need." Harry pulls out a small pouch. "Its connected to a vault I set up for the two of you. Call it an late sixteenth birthday gift. The vault has around 12,000 galleons in it for you to use on starting your shop and you can just call me a silent backer also" Pulls out a roll of parchment, "Give this to your parents it's the deed to the house. They didn't know and shouldn't be punished for the actions of another."

Harry walked through the wards and hailed the night bus before the twins could respond knowing they would try to argue with him.

-Malfoy Manor-

Draco had just walked into the library and sat down when he noticed the three papers from earlier on the side table where his godfather had left them after reading them. Draco was a naturally curious person and decided that he wanted to know what they said.

Two minutes later Draco sat in shock. /**I'm Potter's Mate this makes no sense**/

Putting the papers back down he left the library and headed for his room.


End file.
